WATCHMEN: Sins of the Father
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: KP/Watchmen. In 1985, a group of heroes were involved in a event that changed the course of world history. Now, years later, reactions to that event put the whole world in danger. The question still remains to this day... Who watches the Watchmen?
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible and all related characters are owned by Walt Disney Productions…**

**Watchmen and all related characters are owned by Allan Moore, Dave Gibbons and DC Comics… **

"…_I know  
the plan that my friends always advise me to adopt:  
'Bolt her in, constrain her!' But __who can watch__  
__the watchmen?__ They keep quiet about the girl's  
secrets and get her as their payment; everyone hushes it up." _

**- Satires of Juvenal **

_**WATCHMEN: **__Sins of the Fathers_

**Chapter 1: Whatever Happened to Silk Spectre and the Nite Owl?**

"No…" Nite Owl breathed as he saw the large patch of blood-stained snow outside Ozymandias' arctic base. "NO!" He cried out as he dropped to his knees and picked up the discarded white and black mask that belonged to his best friend.

"I did what had to be done," Dr. Manhattan said with a hint of remorse. "You know it. He knew it."

Nite Owl said nothing as he thought over the situation in which he found himself, in which the world, unknowingly, now found itself, and all thanks to the so-called World's Smartest Man. With a low growl, he turned from Dr Manhattan and what remained of his former partner and best friend, returning to the control room and freezing in his steps when he saw Dr. Manhattan there with Silk Spectre… with Laurie in his arms, kissing her before disappearing in a flash of light.

The vigilante's blood pressure was already high when he turned and saw Ozymandias standing there, just staring at him. "Dan… a world united in peace. They had to be sacrificed…"

With a roar of rage, Nite Owl jerked the goggles from his face and pushed the cowl back as he ran toward his former ally and friend and tackled him into the wall of monitors behind him. "No, you haven't idealized mankind but you've… you've deformed it! You mutilated it. That's your legacy." Nite Owl said, his voice growing louder as he punched Ozymandias again and again.

Feeling spent, he stepped away from his former friend and glanced back to see Silk Spectre staring at him apparently as dazed and conflicted as he was feeling.

"That's the real practical joke…" Nite Owl said with a trembling sigh. He walked to where he had placed his arctic gear and wordlessly placed it over Silk Spectre's shoulders. He didn't look her in the eye but led her toward the exit as he pushed the remote call for his airship, the Archimedes. The hatch opened, and Nite Owl looked up at the hovering airship before he and Spectre glanced back at Ozymandias. With a slight shake of his head, he led her to the ship and helped her board.

The flight back toward civilization was quiet for several hours, with both heroes silently watching the world pass by them as the ship flew.

The silence was shattered as Silk Spectre doubled over and empted her stomach to the floor. "Laurie?" Nite Owl asked in concern as she gasped for breath and hugged her latex clad belly.

"What are we going to do, Dan?" She breathed, shaking her head.

"Keep quiet," Dan said bitterly, "What else can we do? The bastard's got us over a barrel here."

"We should have listened to Rorschach from the beginning," Laurie said, tears stinging her blue eyes. "He was right… but why should we have listened to a paranoid, smelly… oh, Dan…" She looked at him with wide, apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry; I know you two were close. I… God."

"We have to leave New York," Dan said without missing a beat. "I don't trust Adrian. If he even thinks we might blow his plan to the public… if we're going to survive, we're going to have to think like Rorschach."

"But it is not Adrian that you are concerned about," a third voice spoke, and both turned to see Dr. Manhattan standing behind them in the ship.

"Here to close the loose ends?" Dan spat, putting Archie on autopilot and stepping between the glowing blue superman and Laurie.

"If I need to, I will," Manhattan said in his usual monotone voice as he stared at the costumed vigilante. "Rorschach had to be silenced for the good of the world. It was his choice."

"And it was your choice, too," Dan growled as he pulled the cowl back over his face.

"I can do many things, but I can not change what has already been done," Manhattan stated, lowering his eyes. "I am still, at the core, only human."

"I'll do what Adrian wants," Dan spat with a stiff jaw. "But I'm going to keep fighting, and if it comes down to him and me again, I won't hesitate to take him and his dream world apart."

"I see," Manhattan said, taking a step toward him.

"If you're going to kill him," Laurie said, stepping up and wrapping her arms around Dan's. "You can kill me, too."

"I have heard it said," Manhattan said, studying the couple. "That a woman is most beautiful at two points in her life: when she is in love, and when she is with child. Janie shined so much when she was with me. And Laurie… I have never seen you look more radiant than you do at this moment."

"Kind words before you kill us, Jon?" Dan said after a moment.

"I am not going to kill you," Jon gave a small, pacifying smile. "My own and the world's fates are strongly tied to your survival… and to your children's." He commented, and a flush came to the two heroes' faces. "Is there any way I can help you in your plan to avoid Adrian?"

"You already know, so why are you asking?" Laurie frowned.

"Foreknowledge does not constitute rudeness," Manhattan replied in his usual tone.

"Ok… can you help us duck Adrian's radar?" Dan asked, sharing a glance with the redhead at his side.

"I can," Manhattan said with a nod. "It is the least I can do after taking the life of your brother in spirit. Adrian will look for people of your particular age, changing physical appearance will do little to aid that. What I _can_ do is return life to weakening cells in your bodies. Also, any records you have, except those on Adrian's files will be altered to match the names you will decide in three minutes… after you get over the surprise of me returning you to a younger age and weight, Daniel." Manhattan said with a knowing smile.

"Wha?" Dan asked and glanced down to see the pants of his uniform slide down his legs. "What the heck, man!" Dan said, struggling with his now-baggier costume. "Couldn't you have fixed the suit, too?"

Laurie couldn't help but giggle at the sight before gasping when she noticed her own costume fit differently. "You did steal my girl, Daniel," Manhattan smirked.

"I can never tell if he's kidding…" Dan studied Manhattan as he pulled his pants back up and adjusted his belt. "But he's right. We need to come up with new names… something different, something Adrian couldn't possibly figure out."

"Possibly… what about Possible? I've always like Annie, so Anne and James T. Possible," Laurie nodded.

"_Star Trek_, Laurie?" Dan blinked.

"Well, you are the captain of the coolest ship I've ever seen," Laurie smiled broadly.

"I can deal with that…" he said before another thought clicked into place, "Wait, we have the same last name?"

"Well, yeah, I am going to be your wife," Laurie stated, crossing her arms before glancing at him almost sheepishly. "That is, if you'll have me…"

"Did you just propose to me?" Dan blinked as he stared at her.

"Depends on if you say yes or no…" She smiled tightly. "And do you really want to discuss this with him here?" she said, nodding toward Jon, who seemed to be watching them in deep interest.

"It is finished," Jon stated, reaching out to place his hand on both of their shoulders. "Take care of one another. We will meet again someday, but until then, 'Never compromise … even in the face of Armageddon.' Teach that to your children."

Before either could respond, he vanished in a bright flash of light, leaving the signature ring of energy. "I hate it when he does that…" Dan said, turning back to the control chair and sitting down. Then, much to his surprise Laurie plopped down in his lap. "Uh… something wrong with your seat?"

"Nope," She smiled, and he gulped at her now twenty-something-year-old face smiling back at him.

"So…" He forced out as she cuddled close.

"It's more comfortable here," She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh… ok, then…" Dan breathed as he maneuvered Archie through the air.

"Why do you still have that on?" Laurie asked, easing away slightly. "C'mon, let's see what Jon's done for you here."

"That sorta scares me…" Dan shook his head, touching his mask.

"What, afraid you're going to have acne?" Laurie giggled but fell silent when she noticed he wasn't laughing. "Jon wouldn't do that. C'mon, let me see your face."

When he still refused to remove his mask, she flipped around, resting her weight on her knees on either side of him. "Daniel, read my lips: I didn't fall in love with Nite Owl, so, I'd really like to see my husband to be, please and thank you."

"You… you fell… what?" He blinked wildly, shocked at her confession.

"Just because I dress like this doesn't mean I'm easy…" She said with a shy smile. "Last night meant something… so stop changing the subject. Mask off."

"Alright…" he sighed before pulling back the mask. He sat there with his eyes closed for a few moments before opening them to see her staring at him. "What… what did he do to my face?"

"Is this really what you looked like at that age, Dan?" Laurie beamed as she touched his cheek. "Damn, if I'd known that then I'd have gone after you instead of Jon…"

"You don't have to flatter me," He smiled slightly and placed his hand over her own.

"I mean it. I love you, Dan … James." She said with a playful smile.

"And I love you, Lau… Anne," he said before she leaned in to press her lips to his.

---

"You sure you can't call him back and let him add a few years to me?" Sally Jupiter asked with a frown as she stared at the redhead seated on her couch. "I'd be happy with just ten extra years…"

"You're going to out live us anyway, Mom," Anne smiled as she flattened her skirt. "You're too much of a hateful, old bitch to die," she added with a smirk.

"I am not that old," Sally chastised her daughter. "So, what's with the new names, and where'd you find the stud?" she asked, glancing out the window to see James checking the oil on their station wagon.

"We met through… work." Anne said with a slight rise to her eyebrows. "And he's more than 'a stud', Mom. He's… the best thing that ever happened to me," she said before taking a deep breath. "And… Mom… I know… I know Eddie Blake was… my father," she said, avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"Laurel… I… I'm so sorry… I should have told you a long time ago, but I… I was…" Sally lost composure for several moments before Anne came and hugged her.

"I understand, Mom … I really do …" she said with a caring smile.

"You always asked why I didn't hate him…" Sally sniffed, "I couldn't hate him because he gave me you," she said, touching the younger woman's cheek before pulling her into another hug.

"All set," James said as he entered the living room, wiping his hands on a towel. "Whoa, I haven't seen one of these in years!" He exclaimed when he found the adult Silk Spectre comic on Sally's hallway table.

Sally perked up brightly at him. "Oh, are you a fan of Silk Spectre?"

"Are you kidding?" James said with a wink at Anne. "The current one is beautiful, but I had the biggest crush on the original as a kid. They don't make classy ladies like that anymore."

"He's a keeper," Sally whispered to her daughter before getting up and approaching James. "I tell you what: you keep this, a gift from your mother-in-law," she said, taking the book and stuffing it into his back pocket, letting her hand linger a little longer than it should have.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sally asked as Anne took James' arm.

"We've already got a house bought in a small town in Colorado. James has already been accepted at the space center as an engineer with potential to grow, and I'm looking at going back to school. Maybe… a little adventuring now and then, too." Anne said, leaning against her new husband.

"And grandkids?" Sally asked excitedly. "Not everyone can get younger whenever they want, you know?!" she called after them as they climbed into the station wagon and waved goodbye.

_Come gather round people wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters around you have grown_

James smiled as he walked into the kitchen and found his beautiful wife asleep at the table, face first on the human anatomy textbook. He smiled lovingly as he moved to the living room and returned with a blanket to drape over her shoulders.

_And accept it that soon you'll be drenched to the bone  
If your time to you is worth saving_

Adrian Veidt stood alongside a group of former vigilantes and military leaders in the final meeting of the United Nations. The UN was willing to pass the torch of defense to Veidt's "Organization for Global Justice and Defense". "Are you sure this is a good idea, Mr. Veidt?" Elizabeth, one half of the US-Government-sponsored heroes, the Gemini Twins, said as she stood at Adrian's and her brother Sheldon's side.

"It is only a temporary measure, Betty," Adrian said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_Then you'd better start swimming or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times, they are a changing  
_

Anne screamed while James held her sweaty, trembling hand. "One more push, Dr. Possible," the doctor between her legs instructed.

"Can't…" She breathed, her sweaty hair getting in her eyes.

"Yes, you can," James said, squeezing her hand, "Just one more."

She locked eyes with her husband before biting her lip and pushing with all her might. A moment later, a child's screaming voice filled the delivery room.

_Come writers and critics who prophesize with your pen  
And keep your eyes open, the chance won't come again  
_

"She's as beautiful as her mother…" James said as the doctor placed the baby in her mother's arms.

"She has her father's eyes," Anne breathed as the child's emerald eyes stared back up at them.

"Kimberly Anne…" James breathed.

"I thought you didn't like Kimberly?" Anne asked with a glance.

"Changed my mind," he said, stroking his daughter's cheek with his finger.

_And don't speak too soon, the wheel's still in spin  
And there's no telling who that it's naming  
_

The little, pigtailed redhead dusted her hands together as the bullies ran back toward the preschool. "T-Thanks for the save," the little, blond-headed boy said, walking up with the girl's ball in hand. "I was about to have to sic Rufus on those guys… Then, they'd have really been sorry."

"Rufus?" the little redhead blinked in confusion.

"My best friend. He's really big," the boy gave a toothy grin.

"You're weird, but I like you."

_For the loser now will be later to win  
For the times, they are a changing  
_

Dr Manhattan hovered in the asteroid field between Earth and Mars, waiting until the exact millisecond to begin what he was meant to do. He found a specific asteroid and placed his hands upon it, forcing a large part of his power into it, making it shimmer rainbow colors. He turned it toward earth and flung it toward the planet like a comet.

A little over a week later, it crashed into a tree house outside Go City.

_Come senators, congressmen, please head the call  
Don't stand in the doorway, don't block up the hall_

In Go City, Colorado cameras flashed as Team Go, the first government-sponsored heroes since the Watchmen, stood proud and excited, especially the sixteen-year-old, mint-skinned girl on her brother's shoulders posing.

_For he that gets hurt will be he that has stalled_

"Shego…" Hego tried to reason with his hysterical sister. "You must see reason…"

"Reason? Heath, after what Commander Casanova tried to do to me…" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"We're heroes, Shego…" Hego replied with a shake of his head. "We don't take peoples lives, no matter what."

"Well, then, maybe I don't want to be a hero anymore!"

_The battle outside ragging will soon shake your windows  
And rattle your hall_

Shego walked away from Commander Casanova's burning body, her hands still burning green, her Team Go badge burnt and crushed beside his body.

_For the times, they are a changing_

_Come mothers and fathers through out the land  
And don't criticize what you can't understand_

"I can't do this…" Kim breathed heavily as she stared at the high-intensity lasers.

"Check your website, KP," her best friend nodded, staring at the lasers and then at her with no doubt and absolute faith on his face. "You can do anything. You may not believe it right now, but I do. Now go to it, Kim!" He cheered as she jumped, flipped, rolled, and maneuvered over and through the lasers before successfully turning it off. "What I tell ya, KP?!"

_Your sons and your daughter are beyond your command  
Your old road is rapidly aging_

"You need to watch out for these two, Kim," Wade said through their video link in Kim's locker. "Dr. Drakken and his partner, Shego."

"Shego?" Ron tilted his head. "She's kinda cute."

"She's a former hero but now wanted globally," Wade replied.

_Please get out of the new one if you can't lend a hand_

Ron, Rufus, and Montgomery Fiske, a.k.a. Monkey Fist gasped as mystical energy flooded their bodies from the three monkey statues.

_For the times they are a changing_

_The line, it is drawn, the curse, it is cast_

Ron mirrored Yori as she showed him Monkey Kung Fu in the remote Yamanouchi School.

_The slow one will later be fast_

"You really think there's someone out there for me?" Kim asked from where she was tied up on the Bueno Nacho decoration.

"Out there… in here…" Ron replied awkwardly.

Less than an hour later, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable shared their first kiss on their first date at their first prom.

_And the present now will soon be the past_

"KIM!" Ron cried out as Kim was lifted onto the alien spaceship.

_The order is rapidly fading_

"This one will make a fine trophy," the alien warlord Warhok said, standing over Shego and Drakken's unconscious bodies and holding the barely conscious Kim by her throat.

"Now, Stoppable-san, this is your destiny," Master Sensei said in Ron's mind. "Become the Mystical Monkey Master." Ron heard his words but didn't care about that. As he took a fighting stance, began to glow a bright blue, and the sounds of screaming monkeys filled the air, all that he could focus on was 'save Kim'.

_The first one now will later be last_

Warhok and Warmonga could do nothing to either stop or harm the blond-haired human. Ron effortlessly dodged every attack and struck out with strength unheard of, even by the aliens. He easily grabbed them by their wrists and swung them around and around before throwing them into their own spacecraft and watching it explode violently.

He held out his hand to the shocked and amazed redhead. She ignored it and threw her arms around him in the tightest embrace she could give.

_For the times,_

Kim smiled, cupping her beloved best friend/boyfriend's face with both hands before pressing her lips to his as the Sloth propelled them through the sky.

_They are a changing_

**To Be Continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting Too Old For This S-**

_Rorschach's Journal _

_October 12__th__, 1985: _

_Dog carcass in alley this morning, tire tread on burst stomach. This city is afraid of me. I have seen its true face. _

_The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over all the vermin will drown. _

_The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!"_

_And I will look down and whisper… "no." _

_They had a choice, all of them. They could have followed in the footsteps of good men like my father, or President Truman. Decent men, who believed in a day's work for a day's pay. Instead they followed the droppings of lechers and communists and didn't realize that the trail led over a precipice until it was too late. _

_Don't tell me they didn't have a choice. _

_Now the whole world stands on the brink, staring down into bloody hell, all those liberals and intellectuals and smooth talkers…_

…_and all of a sudden… nobody can think of anything to say. _

"Are you still reading that?" Kim Possible asked as she reclined in her beach chair at the side of the fenced-in pool her parents added to their home after rebuilding it from the Lowardians' attack.

Ron looked up from his book to stare at his girlfriend, clad in a yellow-and-black smiley face bikini, seated beside him. "What can I say, KP, it's a page turner. According to this book, the Watchmen weren't as much sunshine and roses as the papers and cartoon shows made them out to be."

"Duh, they were still human under those Halloween costumes, Ron," Kim rolled her eyes, stretched her arms over her head, and groaned at the effort. After at least four years of constant cheer practices, class council meetings, swim team practices, training, and missions, she had decided to take a year off from school and just marinate with the occasional mission. "But if it really was written by who it said it was, then it's really just ravings of the biggest lunatic in masked hero history."

"Over half of it is probably just Rorschach's delusions, IF it was even really written by him." Kim gave her blond-headed partner, best friend, and boyfriend a pacifying smile.

"It must have touched some nerves though, KP," Ron shrugged, "Seymour Smith, the guy who brought it to a publisher, was killed two days before it hit print, and after the original publishing went out, the press was blown to smithereens. That definitely made those few books that went out worth a lot." He said, holding up the book, titled 'Rorschach's Journal: A True Life of Heroes', on which he had stumbled at a yard sale a few weeks earlier.

"Coincidences, Ron," Kim shook her head as she pushed her sunglasses back up on her nose.

"'There are no coincidences, only the illusion of coincidence.' " Ron quoted from that movie about the terrorist/freedom fighter in the Guy Fawkes mask, which they had watched just last night. "But still, KP, seeing all these dark secrets for the big heroes," Ron smiled, "The Comedian trying to rape the original Silk Spectre, then she came back a few years later and they had an affair. The second one, her daughter, no way she woulda went like that. The Second Silk Spectre was way better, but Rorschach had it against her, too. I still say ol' SS2 is hard to beat… even if such a great gal had a bad side, too."

"Everyone has a bad side, Ron," Kim smiled affectionately. "For example, remember a baddie I took on by the name of Zorpox?"

"I'll never live that down, but I doubt you could top that, Ms. Valedictorian, Cheer Captain, Do Anything Flawlessly Girl," Ron snorted.

"Are you trying to say I can't be a bad girl?" Kim took off her sunglasses and stared hard at her boyfriend.

"Fate's against it, KP," Ron shrugged, "Every time you try to rebel, something blows up. You lied to your folks, and you almost got taken over by freaky battle armor, which, might I add, was still the coolest thing I had seen at the time. Then, Wade and I tell you to stay put so you don't disappear when you get embarrassed, but then you don't listen and, BTW I'm still disappointed in you about that, you run off with Mankey and almost fade out of existence from embarrassment. Shall I go on?"

"You really think I can't be bad?" Kim sat up and crossed her arms under her chest.

"I'm saying that Nature apparently has it out for you on that, KP," Ron smiled before going back to his book.

"I'm going to prove it to you," Kim said stubbornly. "I'm going swimming."

"Oh, that's so bad, Kimmie; did you not wait an hour after eating or something?" Ron snorted.

He jumped slightly when he felt something land on his face. His eyes widened, however, when he realized it was Kim's bikini top. "K-KP?" he gaped when her bottoms landed in his lap.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

"I love this song… nothing like the classics…" Kim said as she stood beside the CD player, completely nude. Only a slight flush to her cheeks and chest betrayed any shame at baring herself to her boyfriend's eyes. "See something you like, Ron?"

_Unforgettable, though near or far_

"Kim… um… you're… clothing-challenged right now…" Ron forced out, having difficulty formulating words.

"No big, Mom and Dad won't be back from their marriage retreat till really late tonight, and Jim and Tim are at summer camp," Kim said, walking with a mix of a sway and bounce to her step toward the diving board. "So, we're free to have all the fun we want… who's gonna catch us?"

_Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me_

Ron watched mesmerized as Kim trotted up the diving board and bounced a few more times than required before diving into the cool waters of the pool. He forced himself to swallow as she gracefully swam underwater before surfacing, throwing her long red hair back as she gasped for air.

_Never before, has someone been more_

_Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
_

"Ron, c'mon in!" Kim called from the pool, "Jump in and join me! The water's great!"

"Uh… Sure…" Ron numbly came to his face and shakily made his way to the poolside.

"No fair I'm the only one naked, drop the shorts, Baby," Kim smiled at him as she let her body float to the surface with her on her back.

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

"KP… but… Kim… someone could… I…" He looked around wildly, gripping the waistband of his trunks.

"Trunks down and body in, BFBF!" Kim said, lunging up to grab the waistband of his swimming trunks before jerking them down to his ankles. "Oh…" she croaked as she starred at the once hidden appendage. "Me like," She muttered with a deep flush.

_That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable, too_

Kim giggled as Ron jumped in beside her and took her in his arms. "So, I'm not the only one who can be bad, huh?" Kim chuckled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Not quite Zorpox, but when in Rome…" Ron smiled as he pulled back before Kim pulled him back into a heated kiss.

_Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
_

The laughter and giggles slowly lowered to gasps and moans as hands adventured where they had never gone before.

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

"Ron…" Kim breathed clinging to his shoulders. "I'm ready…"

"KP… are you sure…" he looked deeply into her eyes, and she answered with a short nod. Ron smiled nervously before they kissed again. Their hearts pounded in their chests as they positioned themselves, and then…

_That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforget-_

"I wanna swim naked, too!" Hana's voice called from the side of the pool.

Kim screamed and dove under water while Ron reached for his trunks at the side of the pool and stared at his three-year-old little sister, who was standing there in a pink dress and her tiny hands clinched into fists on her hips. "Hana?!"

"I said I wanna swim naked, too," Hana said with the same puppy dog pout Kim had taught her, and any other situation would have gotten her exactly what she wanted from her elder brother.

"How did you get here?" Ron said, struggling to get his trunks on while still in the pool.

"I jumped the fence…" Hana said, pointing to the high, wooden privacy wall built around the pool as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does mom know you're here?" Ron asked, and the flush on the little Asian child's face told the answer. "I thought so."

"You were right, Ron…" Kim said, her head rising just enough for her mouth to be above water. "She is an intruder…"

"Kim," Ron said in a hushed tone. "I'm going to go take her back home, then I'll be back to fix dinner for us."

"And cuddle after?" Kim asked hopefully.

"And risk your parents walking in on us like that?" Ron asked with a hint of fear in his voice as he climbed from the pool.

"Cuddle…" Kim whimpered, firing as much of a puppy dog pout she could muster while covering herself with her arms and her head barely above water.

"OK, fine, we'll cuddle." Ron sighed as he lifted Hana onto his shoulder.

"Yay!" Kim giggled girlishly.

"Girlfriends…" Ron shook his head as he walked toward the door to Kim's house with Hana patting his head and watching his cowlick spring up after each attempt to pat it down.

Kim sighed as the door closed and let herself float to the surface. They almost crossed a line there, and for such a big step, she felt little shame or distress at both coming to that line and also losing the opportunity.

Giving it further thought, she was somewhat happy Hana had shown up. Their first time will be very special, and a part of her was glad it didn't happen in the swimming pool… yet another part was disappointed that it didn't. What was it her mother said when she caught her and Ron having a moment? "Young Love?" Kim chuckled out loud.

She admired her parents for keeping the spark alive all these years. But she was very curious. "Mom… Dad…" Kim said as she floated on her back and stared up at the clouds as if they were ink blot tests. "What's your secret?"

---

On a small, black freighter in the Gulf of Mexico, a group of Cuban drug lords sat around a table with several of their American handlers.

The lead handler slid a large briefcase across the table, and an older Cuban in a white suit opened it and smiled at the large amount of wrapped hundred-dollar bills. "So, the sales went well?" he asked the handlers.

"Did you hear that?" one of the handlers asked reaching for his gun.

"Hear what?"

"I know I heard rockets…" he said, his eyes going to the walls and ceiling.

"Relax, we have advanced radar equipment," the older gentleman said with a pacifying smile. "If there were anything coming, we'd…" but before he could finish his sentence, the ceiling was littered with machine gun fire.

"TAKE COVER!" His lieutenant cried as he shoved the old man out of the way as a woman kicked through the damaged ceiling to land with one long leg extended and the other bent.

She was dressed in black, thigh-high latex boots hooked to a garter belt over a yellow and black latex bodysuit with matching black, arm-length gloves and a domino mask over her blue eyes, her neck-length red hair bouncing from the movement. "Hope you guys don't mind me dropping in," Silk Spectre asked with a flirty smile.

A moment later, Nite Owl, in his dark brown armored costume, glided down behind her before relaxing his cape around his shoulders. "Alright, we can do this the easy way or the fun way."

The drug runners drew their guns and pointed them at the two masked heroes. "They always pick the fun way, Darling," the Spectre smiled, "Bet I can take out more than you." She said, patting his butt before flipping off the table to kick one of the armed thugs in the face.

The Spectre smiled as she did a high kick to one thug before turning and punching another in the jaw, all the while watching her husband systematically fight through the thugs on the opposite side of the room.

"They say you heroes were able to dodge bullets back in the eighties," the old man growled as he drew a gun and aimed it at the Nite Owl. "Let's see if you still got the touch…"

"LOOK OUT!" Silk Spectre called out, and the Owl turned just as the gun fired, striking him dead center in the chest. "NO!!" She snapped as she leapt forward, flipping through the air, bringing the heel of her foot across the old man's arm, breaking it. "You son of a…" She growled, grabbing him and punching him in the face repeatedly, falling with him to the ground to continue the beating.

"I think we got 'em all, sweetie…" her eyes widened, and she turned to see the Nite Owl standing over her.

"You ok?" She asked, standing up over the fallen drug lord.

"I beat more than you," Nite Owl smiled, slapping her rear before moving toward the hole in the ceiling, "Let's go, Wade called the Coast Guard."

Moments later, the Archimedes airship flew from the freighter just as several Coast Guard ships approached. Nite Owl was piloting till Silk Spectre slammed the controls. "Archie, activate auto pilot and set a course back to the Nest."

"Yes, Doctor," a voice sounding identical to her own responded from the ship's speakers.

"And you, turn around here to me," Spectre growled as she jerked off her domino mask and began pulling at the upper part of his costume.

"Anne…" Nite Owl started pulling the goggles off first than his cowl.

"Don't 'Anne' me, James Timothy Possible," Anne snapped finally getting the top up to look at his chest.

"I'm alright, see?" He said, showing just a small bruise over his chest. "Armored tights."

She visibly relaxed and leaned into his arms. "James… Danny… We're getting too old for this."

"Only as old as we feel, Annie…" He said into her hair.

"Well, right now, I'm feeling older than my mother," Anne laughed softly.

"How about if I make you feel as young as your daughter…" He said, nipping at her neck and sliding the front zipper of her suit down slowly.

"Archie…" Anne breathed. "Play our song, please…" she panted as she pulled at her husband's armored suit. They both smiled when Leonard Cohen's _Hallelujah_ began to play.

Between the groping, panting, and kissing, Anne managed to focus her mind enough to notice they were both bathed in blue light. It took several moments for her to process that James went out of his way to make sure none of the lights on the ship were that shade. "Wait, James… it's…" she glanced to the center of the ship.

"Jon?" James eyes widened and turned to see Dr. Manhattan standing there staring at them with a soft smile on his blue, glowing face.

"Jon? You're back?" Anne said, grabbing her husband's cape from the floor to hide herself.

"I have not returned, actually," Manhattan said with a tilt to his head. "I am, in actuality, several hundred light years from this planet. Yet, I am also here, and, in a way, in five other places on this planet."

"Not meaning to sound rude, but what do you want?" James asked with narrowed eyes. "No offense, Jon, but I really doubt you showed up to watch us…"

"Do the nasty? Sorry, pal, I've seen what she can do, I'm good." He said with a cocky smirk that looked more at home on Shego than Dr Manhattan. "I'm sorry… I have been having difficult differentiating personalities during the last few years…"

"What… no, on second thought, I don't want to know…" James shook his head. "So, if that's not why you're here, then, why show up?"

"An invasion is coming, a real one, this time," Manhattan stated, "Not a false one like Adrian constructed in 1985. A race of green giants…"

"The Lowardians," Anne said before taking a proud smile. "You're late… Our daughter and her boyfriend already took care of that."

"Do you honestly believe that their race was made up of only two?" Jon asked with a tilted head. "With their technology, the chances of them being only the two are smaller than the slightest atom…"

"Ok, I see your point…" Anne pinched the bridge of her nose. "And for the record, I still hate it when you talk like that… so, what can we do?"

"Who better to watch over the world…" Manhattan said with a smile.

"The Watchmen…" James closed his eyes.

"Hate to break it to you, but the three of us, and that bastard, wherever he's hiding, are all that's left," Anne shook her head, "And I really doubt he'd go for us publically teaming up again. Hell, I'm shocked he's let Kimmie do her thing this long."

"And he will not much longer…" Jon shook his head, "But the old Watchmen are not the ones to which I refer. They will not be any more useful to this crisis than the Minutemen were in 1985."

"It really is a marvelous thing," Jon turned away from the couple. "The human race… whenever they are threatened… somehow, in some way, heroes will always rise to do the right thing."

"Did WE do the right thing in '85?" James snapped.

"Did you?" Jon asked, glancing over his shoulder. And with that, he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"We have to get back to Kim…" James turned to the pilot's seat. "I have a bad feeling…"

---

He walked with the crowd through the costumed heroes exhibit in the National History Museum. 'Bullshit…' he thought as he heard the brain-dead woman talk about the man who wore the costume he now studied intently: the trenchcoat, scarf, slacks, fedora, and a black and white, constantly changing mask.

The tour guide spoke of him as a mad man and a murderer, a psychopath. But he knew better. He knew it all now. He read it all in the handwritten journal to which he now clung. He verified it in the files that were supposed to be locked away where no one could see. He knew the truth now. And as they say… the truth will set you free.

And as he studied the mask he knew that tonight, the truth would set him free.

_Rorschach's Journal_

_July 1__st__, 2005_

_My life has been a joke, the outcome of a practical joke made by my forefathers. Myself and my generation are the punchline. _

_The world peace that Veidt has given us is a pathetic drum roll, behind which he and his allies now sit and laugh, and laugh, and laugh… _

_Twenty years ago on November 1__st__ , he laughed as Rorschach died. _

_Now, twenty years later, will he continue to laugh as Rorschach is reborn?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Day of Revolution **

_Rorschach's Journal_

_July 4__th__ 2005_

_Fourth of July, Independence Day, the Day of Revolution. The Traitor chose this day to make his move for a reason. He and his lackeys plan to attack innocent kids trying to do the right thing. _

_He's slipping. _

_He's afraid._

_He's been afraid for a long time. _

_Today is the Day of Revolution. _

_Let the fireworks begin._

--- : - )---

Elizabeth Gemini, better known as Betty Director, sighed as she waded through the paperwork in her office in the Global Justice stronghold below Middleton. She stiffened when a smaller phone behind her desk began to ring. He seldom called for her these days, and she knew exactly the reason for this call. She'd been waiting for it since Kim Possible's birthday passed.

"Doctor Director speaking…" Betty answered the small, red phone. "Yes, sir, I'm on my way…" she said as a hidden transport tube opened behind her desk. She stood up, adjusted her uniform, and stepped into the tube. She had ample time to consider and gather her thoughts as she traveled, for even being a high-speed transport tube, the trip took over an hour.

She stepped out of the transport tube and into the overly sterile smell. The metallic walls would cause even those who weren't claustrophobic to feel enclosed. Her boots clanged loudly as she walked across the metal walkway into the central office area where wall-to-wall televisions showed various news and security videos. "You called, Mr. Veidt?"

"She's turned eighteen… We've let her game go on long enough, or rather, you have…" the man growled from his seat facing away from the woman, his hand stroking the tiger-sized genetically manipulated lynx at his side.

"She has helped keep control, sir," Betty spoke up in her own defense.

"Has she?" Adrian swung his chair around to stare at her angrily. "HAS SHE? If anything, she has encouraged the villains. We cannot go back. It'll go back, watch it. It will. First, the villains pushing the limit… like Cain and Abel… then the killing starts… then the wars… and it will all be for nothing."

"So, what do you suggest we do, Sir?" Betty asked her arms folded behind her, standing tall like the good soldier she was.

"She must be stopped. We must regain the level of control we've let slip…" Adrian ran his hand through his long, shaggy, graying hair. "We can do that by eliminating the true threat."

"The true threat?" Betty blinked in surprise.

Adrian pressed a button on his chair, and all the monitors played satellite footage zoomed in on the fight between Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, and Shego against the Lowardian invaders. Betty watched as the male alien lifted the battered Kim into the air before a flash of blue filled the screen. What followed caused her jaw to drop. She would never have expected Ron Stoppable to possess that incredible level of skill and power.

"I've never seen anything like that…" Betty breathed.

"Nor have I… He could potentially reach Dr. Manhattan's power. He could be a threat to all we've sacrificed to accomplish. He must be removed from our equation or control could be lost." Adrian took a deep breath. "We cannot risk it. He must be neutralized."

"But, sir…" Betty spoke up in surprise.

"It will remove both threats. Stoppable will be dead, and Possible's spirit with him," Adrian smiled, stroking the lynx's head.

"We'll attempt it, sir, but if… they're both good kids, Sir; they obey the law… if we convince them to quit…" Betty spoke softly.

"They will have to be strictly monitored…" Adrian narrowed his eyes. "We've saved the world, Elizabeth… we must keep it saved…"

"And if the Aliens come back, shouldn't we be making some defensive plans?" Betty asked.

"I have tracked the path of the aliens, and I detect no other life or ships coming from that direction; they were the only threat. So, as thanks, make Stoppable's death quick and painless if you can." Adrian rubbed his face. "Worse comes to worse, we will examine in autopsy from whence Stoppable gained those abilities, and perhaps find a way to mass produce them in more controllable personnel. There must be some genetic alteration to explain the abilities, like Jon's mutation.

"Assign your best agents. I will arrange one of her enemies to escape prison today. Contact her and send her after him; he will be bait for the trap." Adrian stated, taking a shuddering breath before his hand started to tremble. "We're finished," He said, fishing out a handful of prescription bottles from a compartment in his chair.

"Remember…" Adrian said after swallowing that handful of anti-depressants and anti-psychotics. "No matter what happens, keep them monitored…" he said, waiting for her to nod and exit. "Just like I'm apparently going to have to do for you… won't we, Alexandra?" he asked his Lynx.

--- : - ) ---

"Ron's late…" Anne Possible noted as she stood over the stove, cooking breakfast with Kim observing at her side. "He's usually here before the grease starts to sizzle…" She then glanced at Kim. "You have to make sure you only put enough grease in to help the bacon fry and keep it from sticking to the pan… the bacon's greasy enough as it is."

"Gotcha," Kim nodded, "And you're right, Mom; he's usually here by now…" She added in a worried tone.

"You know Ronald, he'll be here by the time breakfast is on the table," James Possible said, coming in with a newspaper.

A moment later, the sound of the door slamming echoed through the house. "As I said… RONALD, I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLAM THE DOOR!" James yelled out.

A moment later, Ron came in carrying five bags overflowing with fireworks and bottle rockets. "Sorry, seventy-five percent off at Smarty Mart. It's the Fourth, Possibles; it can't be the Fourth without high-grade explosives!"

"FIREWORKS!!" twin voices echoed as Jim and Tim ran to their sister's boyfriend.

"You bet, guys!" Ron beamed at Jim and Tim. "Only the best of the best of the best! Are you two going to help me shoot these bad boys off tonight?"

"YES!" they answered in unison, jumping up and down.

"OUTSIDE the house, far away from said house," Anne said as she and Kim turned on the three boys with hands on hips.

Ron, Tim, Jim, and even James gave innocent smiles. Anne shook her head while Kim just walked over to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll make sure the boys don't blow up the house." She said, helping Ron put down his load of fireworks.

Kim and Ron shared a glance when the chime of her Kimmunicator beeped. "Go Wade," Kim said, lifting her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, Kim, but we got a hit on the site from Dr. Director," Wade stated. "Dementor broke out of prison just a little while ago. She wants you to cut him off at the pass."

"Ah, no big, got us a ride?" Kim asked, pushing her hair from her face.

"Should be getting there in five, Kim." Wade replied.

"Spankin'," Kim said, shutting off the Kimmunicator before turning to her boyfriend. "Time to suit up, Ron, duty calls."

James and Anne watched Kim run toward her room, while Ron went to the guest room that was practically his. A few minutes later, they came back in mission gear right as a hovercraft landed on the front lawn. "We'll be back by dinner, Mom!" Kim said, kissing her father's cheek then her mother's.

Anne and James fell into silence and ate their breakfast quietly before the phone rang. "I've got it," Anne said, getting up and answering the phone on the wall. "Hello, Possible residence."

"Hello, Ms. Jupiter. Is Daniel available?" a hoarse, growling voice spoke from the other line.

"W-Who is this?" Anne asked in a mix of shock and worry.

"Your daughter and her boyfriend are in trouble; let me talk to Daniel," The voice growled emotionlessly.

"James!" Anne said urgently, holding out the phone to him in trembling hands.

"Hello?" James answered, taking the phone.

"Hello, Daniel, I strongly suggest you contact your daughter's information broker and find out where they were going. Global Justice is going to shut her down, her boyfriend permanently. Keene Act for your daughter. They're just scared of her boyfriend. If you don't act now, we'll be putting one or both of them in the ground like Eddy Blake."

"Who is this?" James demanded.

"Never compromise, Daniel, even in the face of Armageddon," The voice growled before hanging up.

"Anne, we have to go, NOW!" He said, grabbing his wife's wrist and starting toward the door. "Boys, we have an emergency we have to take care of!" he called out to the twins. "Lock up and go to Ron's parents."

"Is it…" Anne said in shock as they ran for the car.

"I don't know, maybe…" James said, slamming the car into reverse and backing onto the street.

"But he's dead… you saw him die…" Anne shook her head.

"I don't know…" James bit his lip as they drove full speed toward their mountain getaway.

---: - )---

"Zoon, Zoon, I will have ze ultimate plan…" Dementor fussed over his desk with a large sheet of paper where he was scribbling a new plan.

"Dude, you just broke out; shouldn't you, ya know, maybe consider not doing what got you busted in the first place?" the small-statured mad scientist turned to see Kim and Ron leaning against the entrance of his large cave-lair.

"KIM POSSIBLE!!" Dementor cried out, "AND… ze sidekick slash 'boyfriend' whose name escapes me …"

"No respect…" Ron's head dropped, and Kim patted his arm sympathetically.

"Can you not wait until I can hire hench-employees?" Dementor demanded.

"Hench-employees?" Kim quirked an eyebrow.

"Was? Can I not be PC?" Dementor asked with a shrug. "Buh-bye!" He said, dashing past the two teens.

"Don't you love it when they play hard to get," Kim winked at Ron before dashing after the villain.

Kim and Ron trailed the half-pint madman till he came to a stop and turned on the duo. "Even if you bring me in, I'll just escape again! And Again! I vill not stop until ze vorld is mine!"

A loud pop sounded, and Ron, who was behind Kim, saw Dementor silently fall face first to the ground. "Wow, KP, where'd you hit…" Ron said, coming around his girlfriend, but froze when he saw her face splattered with droplets of blood. "Kim?" He asked before seeing a small hole in the back of Dementor's helmet, seeping with blood.

A moment later, the skies were filled with Global Justice hovercrafts and armored agents dropping around them with automatic weapons. "HANDS IN THE AIR!!" One agent screamed as he pointed his weapon from Kim to Ron.

"Hey, we're the good guys!" Ron said as he and Kim lifted their hands and went back to back.

"You both are under arrest," the agent said, pointing his rifle at Ron's head. "Do me a favor, freak. Resist arrest…"

"I know our rights," Kim snapped at the agents. "What are the charges?"

"You have been charged with multiple counts of illegal vigilante activity under the Keene Act of 1977," the agent growled, and Kim noticed, to her concern, that most of the guns were trained on Ron.

"Uh, pretend like we don't know what that is…" Ron blinked.

"He's resisting arrest!" another Agent called out.

"What? NO! No one's resisting anything! NO ONE'S RESISTING!" Ron panicked as a couple of agents grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from Kim.

"Ron! No!" Kim called out as he was thrown to the ground and most of the agents turned to fire on him.

Before they could shoot, a yellow, black, and red blur grabbed Ron and leapt back into the air.

"Ron!" Kim called out and saw Ron being held tightly by Silk Spectre, his face nuzzled into her chest.

"I have found the Promised Land…" Ron said with a muffled voice from between Silk Spectre's latex-clad breasts.

"Are you ok, Ron?" Silk Spectre asked as she let the teen go.

Ron's eyes grew the size of saucers. "Oh, my God… someone actually knows my name! And it's the hottest Super Heroine to ever throw a punch or kick!"

Kim narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat. "After my badical girlfriend, natch!" He added quickly.

The Spectre giggled lightly before Nite Owl lifted and slammed two agents together from behind them. "Autograph session after we get out of this alive." He said, spinning around to kick another agent. "Spectre, get the kids to Archie; I'll hold them off."

"I'm not leaving you alone with this many," Spectre replied, breaking the jaw of an attacking agent.

"You won't be," a growling voice spoke up from beside her, and the four turned to see a man in a trenchcoat, leather gloves, dark dress pants, boots, a fedora, and a mask with an unmistakable, constantly changing black-and-white pattern.

"Get these damned amateurs out of here, Jupiter!" Rorschach snapped, pulling out his grapple gun and firing it point blanke through an agent's chest and on out his back.

"Go!" Nite Owl nodded, "I'll be right behind you!" He said.

"You better be…" Silk Spectre snapped, grabbing Kim and Ron by the arms, and made a break for it.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, Nite Owl grabbed the man's trench coat. "Who the hell are you?" the masked hero growled, backhanding an Agent coming up behind him.

"Don't you recognize my face, Daniel?" Rorschach asked as Nite Owl stared into the ever-changing patterns. "Walter Kovacs was a mortal; he could die, but Rorschach is an idea. He is an immortal symbol. No gun, knife, or god-man can destroy him."

"I…" Nite Owl shook his head. "Are you Walter?"

"Does it matter?" Rorschach scoffed. "Get out of here before your kid and her buffoon get themselves killed." He shoved Nite Owl backwards and punched an agent in the chest. "I'll be in touch," He said before disappearing into the melee.

He started to go after him but was interrupted as the Archimedes flew overhead and lowered a ladder. Nite Owl climbed into the ship as it roared into the sky past the unsuspecting GJ hovercrafts.

Considering Ron's reaction to Silk Spectre, he expected to see Ron gushing over his wife. He was pleasantly surprised to see Ron instead seeing to Kim in the back of the ship with Silk Spectre controlling the ship. Despite his worry over them, especially the shocked expression on his daughter's face, it warmed his heart to see Ron toweling away the blood from her cheeks. "Are you two ok?"

"He's dead… Dementor… I can't…" Kim breathed before she was hugged and shushed by Ron.

"There's nothing you could have done to save him, Kimmie…" Silk Spectre said in a voice both teens instantly recognized.

A moment later, both Nite Owl and Silk Spectre knew the cat was out of the bag. "Mom? Mom?!?" Kim exclaimed staring at Silk Spectre before turning to Nite Owl. "Dad?!"

Nite Owl and Silk Spectre looked at each other then back at the younger heroes. Nite Owl took a deep breath before speaking. "We can explain, Kimmie-cub…"

---: - )---

"What happened?" Adrian growled from his control chair.

"There were… interceptions…" Betty said as she stood before her boss.

"What kind of interceptions?" Adrian narrowed his eyes.

Betty stepped to the side and looked back at the transport tube as Will Du stepped out. "Agent Du took part in the operation and was one of the few to make it back uninjured…"

"Agent Du, what did you see? What happened?" Adrian asked with force patience.

"We had the two vigilantes surrounded; the primary target attempted to resist apprehension. Three other vigilantes arrived on the scene and took them away," Du explained.

"Can you describe the other vigilantes?" Adrian asked, taking a deep breath.

"Two males, one female," Du described, "The female was dressed in a yellow-and-black latex outfit with a mask. One male was dressed in an odd suit of armor and goggles, vaguely reminded me of the suit used in Batman movies. The other male was in a simple trench coat, fedora hat, and an unusual mask."

The reaction was instant. "HE'S DEAD!" Adrian jumped to his feet. "THERE'S NO COMING BACK! HE CAN'T COME BACK!! YOU SAW WRONG!!!" Adrian screamed in Du and Betty's face.

"Mr. Veidt, calm down, Sir…" Betty said as she and Will helped their boss stand.

"Pills… I need my pills…" Adrian wheezed, reaching for his medication.

Silence filled the room when the walls of monitors went snowy for a moment before coming back on, each monitor revealing a Rorschach inkblot picture or the words "The End is Nigh." Adrian screamed in terror before pointing toward the exit. "GET OUT! SEAL THE TUBE, GET OUT! GET OUT!!!"

"Sir…" Will started, but Betty just pulled him by the arm to the transport tube.

"Am I missing something, Ma'am?" Agent Du asked as he left with the Director.

_Rorschach's Journal_

_July 4__th__, 2005 – continued_

_Ozymandias fired the first shot. Now, I've retaliated. _

_I do not know how Daniel and Laurie, or their child and her partner, will react to their attack. _

_But I am going to fight back. Even if I am the only soldier fighting in this war, I will fight back. _

_History is like a three-step waltz … constantly going from War to Peace to Revolution. _

_The Revolution is here. _

_**To be continued… **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The End of Team Possible**

_Rorschach's Journal _

_July 5__th __2005_

_Fear: the greatest weapon of man, as well as his greatest weakness. _

_When you are controlling the fear of others, they can be manipulated into doing what you wish. _

_The problem with fear though, is fear can easily be turned around. Fear can consume those who depend on it in others. _

_My enemy depended on the fear of the unknown to manipulate the world to change to his liking._

_Now the fear of the unknown is aiding me in manipulating him. _

-: - )-

"But… they've fully retired," Dr. Director said, while biting her lower lip. "And they did get a full pardon for their previous crimes…" She continued, referring to the reformed Dr. Drakken and Shego.

"You don't understand do you?" the frantic Veidt asked through the communications monitor. "I don't care if they've quit or not! Dan and Laurie quit too. They agreed that my organization was the best and only way to go forward. If they can come back, Drakken and Shego can too. They cannot be allowed to get in the way."

"Trust me, if they are left to their own devices they will cause us more problems than you can imagine. Look at Nite Owl and Silk Spectre…" Veidt growled, before cutting the communication.

"How is a pair of vigilantes such a threat?" Dr Director asked.

"THEY KNOW!" Veidt screamed. "They know the secret of the Squid… and I bet they know the secret of Rorschach's resurrection… I want them arrested and I want Rorschach's masked head on a silver platter!" and with that the monitor went off.

"He sounds angry," Will Du said from the door to Dr. Director's sleeping quarters, buttoning up his uniform.

"This Rorschach hacked Mr. Veidt's monitors," Dr. Director looked up at her second in command. "That shouldn't be possible."

"Anything's possible…" Will stated with a nod.

"You think they're involved?" Dr. Director turned back to her desk.

"Rorschach, Nite Owl, and Silk Spectre did save them," Will shrugged, "It would make since that they're involved somehow."

"See what you can find out, Will," Betty said, rubbing her temples. "Things are getting complicated…"

"When aren't things complicated…" Will replied as he walked out of the office.

-: - )-

"Time to wake up," Kim blinked and looked around, finding herself in the still sleeping Ron's arms. She yawned and looked up to see her mother dressed in the yellow and black latex suit smiling down at her.

"Mom?" The daze of sleep quickly left, and Kim remembered all that had happened, leaving her with the realization of being inside the airship she'd seen touch down before. "Where are we? Are you… are you really Silk Spectre?"

"Yeah, Kimmie-Cub, she is," Her dad replied, seated in the pilot's chair, still in the armored costume and cape, but with the cowl pulled back and goggles down around his neck. "And I'm really Nite Owl, as for where we are… we're about to land at our little getaway."

"Whoa…" Kim heard Ron breath, and turned to see his eyes focused on her mother's chest.

"Ronald…" Kim gave a faint growl.

"Yeah, KP, what is tit?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes off the oblivious Anne's costumed chest. Ron yelped when Kim slapped him in the back of the head.

"What?" Ron asked, rubbing his head.

"That's my _mother_!" Kim exclaimed, and Anne stood up, blushing slightly.

"We took the scenic route back just to make sure we weren't being followed and for Archie to scan for any trackers," Anne explained, going back to the copilot chair.

Archie?" Kim asked as the two teens glanced to the costumed heroes.

"Meet Archimedes," James stated, "My old faithful airship."

"Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Mistress Kimberly, Master Ronald," a voice came from the speakers of the airship.

"It can talk?" Ron blinked.

"Didn't use to. We had it upgraded a few years ago," James replied, "We try to keep it as retrofitted as we can."

"Among other things," James smirked, "Hold on…" he said and the two teens looked up to see the airship speeding toward the side of a steep incline of the mountain

Ron yelped and clung to Kim as the ship flew through it. "Holograms, gotta love um," James smirked as rails along the side of the tunnel locked onto the airship bringing it on in.

"It's like going to the Ferret Hole in the Fearless Ferret movie," Kim quirked her eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You know? The one with Michael Keaton…"

"Welcome to the Owl's Nest," James said as Archie came to a stop and slowly was rotated back around to face the tunnel they just traveled down.

"Oh wow…" Ron walked down the ramp and gazed at the high tech base. "OH MY! KP! LOOK!" Ron went running to a large area reminiscent of a museum.

Ron gazed at the suits and equipment on display. "Oh my God… Hooded Justice! Dollar Bill! Capt. Metropolis! The Comedian's original costume and the armor he used in Korea!" Ron bounced around the displays, squealing like a fan girl.

"Ron…" Kim rolled her eyes, but followed behind him. She was always better at hiding child-like excitement than he was.

"Your father's always been a pack rat," a familiar voice spoke from a large computer terminal. Kim and Ron looked to see a chair rotate around to face them.

"Wade?" Kim blanched, drawing Ron's attention away from the uniforms.

"Hiya, Kim!" Wade smiled, lifting his soda toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked, shocked to see her friend.

"If you're done sightseeing," James said walking up, "I think it's time for us to talk…"

-: - )-

Upstairs, above the Owl's Nest, in the small 'getaway' cabin in the woods, Anne and James, now having revealed their real names as Laurie and Dan to their children, explained everything. About how Kim's grandma Sally passed on the title of Silk Spectre to her when she was fifteen, and how Dan modeled his version of the Nite Owl and gaining the blessing of the original. And finally they told the kids about the most difficult of subjects… 1985.

"But…" Kim shook her head, unconsciously linking hands with Ron's. "But it was an invasion…"

"The US and Soviets were about to go to war, Kimmie," Anne glanced away, "We were all messed up… and… no one really knew how messed up Ozymandias was…"

"He called it the world's biggest practical joke…" James rubbed his face, "Millions died in New York, but he had us the entire world hostage…"

"Yehweh…" Ron closed his eyes.

"We have to tell Global Justice about this… Doctor Director can…" Kim started, but Ron squeezed his hand.

"KP, Global Justice just ATTACKED us," Ron said sadly, "Chances are they're going to arrest us on site…"

"Global Justice is Veidt's brainchild, kids," Anne stated, "he created it to keep his controlled peace after he established it from the Squid."

"So what can we do?" Kim asked.

"You have to shut down the website and publically announce your retirement from crime fighting," James stated, "It's the only way to get out from under the Keene Act."

"But… After everything we've done…" Kim said, staring down at her lap.

"Kick in the ass, huh?" James stated with a slight laugh.

"I don't want to stop, the Cold War is over now, we can bring this to light," Kim stated with fire in her eyes.

"They'll arrest you at best, kill you more likely," James stated, standing up.

"Unless…" Anne spoke up, grabbing the kids' attention. "Who can watch the Watchmen?"

"I don't get it…" Ron blinked, and Kim stared at her mother just as confused.

"If you stand up, if you fight back as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable… they'll know who you are and come after you. There'll be no hiding, no running…" Anne smiled, "but if they DON'T know…"

"They'll be chasing shadows…" Kim nodded, smiling back as Anne stood up and approached the couch Kim and Ron. She pulled out her domino mask and placed it on Kim's face.

"Always remember… your identity is your most precious possession," Anne said, stroking her daughter's cheeks before pulling away.

"If we're going to do this…" James stood up, offering a hand to Ron. "We have a lot of work to do."

Kim and Ron looked at one another and nodded, "Let's do it."

-: - )-

Shego sighed as the warm water washed over her hair as she stood in the shower of the apartment she shared with Drakken. "Drew!" Shego called out, sticking her head out of the shower. "Drew!" She was hoping he'd help her wash her back and then maybe a little more, but alas her former employer turned boyfriend wasn't responding. "For Pete's sake…" She groaned, cutting off the water and stepping out, toweling off slightly before wrapping herself up.

She walked into the living room and narrowed her eyes on the bulky object on the table and her blue-skinned lover sitting cross-legged in the floor tweaking it. "Andrew Lipsky! They said we wouldn't be thrown in jail as long as you stopped making doomsday weapons!"

Drakken jumped and looked back at her with a boyish smile. "Shego! Oh no, I'm not making any doomsday weapons!"

"Then, what do you call that?" She pointed to the device.

"This?" Drakken lifted the hefty item.

"That," Shego narrowed her eyes.

"The batteries died in the TV remote," He explained lifting the half dismantled television controller. "I couldn't find the spares, so I thought I'd make a new remote."

"That's a TV remote?" Shego quirked an eyebrow.

Drakken pointed what looked like a massive cannon toward the thirty-two inch screen and pulled the trigger. Shego blinked when the channel changed. "The batteries were in the drawer next to the sink in the kitchen…" Shego said slowly.

"Ah," Drakken nodded, "This was more fun."

"I love you," Shego laughed softly, touching his head.

Drakken smiled up at her and started to respond but was intercepted by someone kicking through the living room window. Drakken and Shego turned to see Global Justice Agents rushing into their little home. "What the hell?" Shego growled, lighting her fists in green flames.

"I haven't done anything!" Drakken then paused and glanced at his former assistant. "You are over eighteen, right?" Shego gave him a glare and her perked up. "SEE! NOTHING ILLEGAL!"

Their guns clocked and Shego prepared to tackle Drakken out of the way when a grapple burst through the shoulder of the closest Agent, pulling him hard into his comrades. "Wha?" Shego looked up, and Rorschach grabbed another agent and punched him in the face.

"Get out of here! Go where they won't look for you. GO!" The masked vigilante yelled, twisting around to kick another Agent in the face.

"But…" Shego started to reply, but Drakken grabbed her wrist and ran toward the broken window.

Rorschach watched them go before turning toward the attacking agents. He looked around the group till he found the only one still slightly conscious. "Will Du," Rorschach growled, "You tell your boss that even Pharaohs die." And with that he walked out of the apartment.

-: - ) -

"That's twice now this Rorschach has gotten in our way," Dr. Director said, glancing to see Will walk into her office, his arm in a sling. "I am glad you're ok, Will."

"He's good; I am beginning to understand why Mr. Veidt is so concerned with his involvement," Will replied, "Dr. Drakken and Shego have disappeared for the time being, any word on their old enemies Team Possible?"

"No word yet…" Dr. Director started to reply but was cut off by the intercom on her desk. "Yes, Emily?"

"You might want to turn on the news station, Ma'am," her secretary suggested.

"Which one?"

"Any of them, ma'am," was the response, and Dr. Director and Will looked at each other in confusion for a moment before they turned on a monitor to find Kim and Ron at a press conference with their parents.

"What?" Dr. Director questioned leaning toward the screen.

"Due to circumstances beyond our control," Kim spoke into the mic to the reporters, "Ron and I, Team Possible, will retire from crime fighting, investigation, and public service, effective immediately. The website will remain for a week, but all contacts will be forwarded to local emergency services. Ron and I thank you for your support all these years, but it's time to let it go and get on with our lives."

Shouts of "Kim!" "Kim Possible!" "Miss Possible!" filled the area as Kim and Ron with their parents tried to push through the crowd. "Kim! Why the sudden retirement? Were you injured?" the reporters asked savagely, "Are you pregnant?"

"I refrain to comment at this time," Kim said, avoiding any eye contact as the families got into Mr. Possible's station wagon and drove away.

"I'll be damned…" Will said as Dr. Director gawked at the screen.

"Touché, Ms. Possible, touché…" Dr. Director shook her head.

-: - ) -

_Rorschach's Journal_

_July 6__th__ 2005_

_Starting with Team Go in the early 1990's, followed by Team Impossible and finally the most well known of new gen heroes, Kim Possible, it was known as the Age of Innocent Heroes. _

_Heroes were pure and wholesome. The Criminals and "Supervillains" they fought were over-elaborate and rather harmless. _

_But like the Innocence of Childhood, the Age of Innocence has to come to an end. _

_Will these wholesome figures have the strength to remain the upright champions they were during their days of glory? _

_Or will they become whores and monsters not worthy of the news print that tells their tales? _

_What will you become, Kim Possible? Who will you be, Ron Stoppable? _

_I'm watching and waiting. _


End file.
